dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Borareta
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Maji Kayo (teammate) Catopesra (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Pancea (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Borareta is a green robot who has notably big legs. It has big red eyes and its main color is green with yellow accents. His arms look like wrecking balls and he can retract them to its torso. Personality Thanks to his relatively fine voice, Borareta conveys a pretty childlike impression. He seems to be ruthless, given the fact that he had not given Gohan time to rest, attacking sequentially without pauses. He further exclaimed that if his adversary had lowered his guard, before making another attack. He also seems to have some tactical intelligence, as seen when he exclaims that Gohan is at a disadvantage, and uses this to overpower him. After losing Gohan out of sight, Borareta became visibly confused and disappointed, asking himself if he had really let his adversary escape. He usually pronounces "bora" after attacking, and also at the end of most of his sentences. Even after witnessing Jiren's devastating power, Borareta was unfazed to challenge to the powerful warrior. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Borareta was one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 3 in the Tournament of Power. When Kale transformed into her Berserker Super Saiyan form, he was one of the many people to react to the transformation and was seen alongside Rubarut and Vikal as Kale was about to fire her Blaster Meteor on the entire arena. Later, he fought Gohan, performing successive attacks with his Eye Lasers, which were gradually diverted. He still tried to attack by using his arms, but being in a defensive position, Gohan blocked them, and backed away, before using the smoke caused by the explosion of Borareta's attack, to escape the battle, which left him confused and disappointed to have lost his enemy by sight. Subsequently, he was spotted confronting Vegeta, who was surprised by the ki released by Jiren before confronting Goku. During the contest with Goku's Spirit Bomb against Jiren, Borareta can be seen with Pancea, Koitsukai, and Paparoni, surrounding Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto. Due to the energy from the Universe 7 Spirit Bomb, the surrounding area was filled with light during this confrontation. After Goku's apparent death in the fight against Jiren, Borareta, Paparoni, Koitsukai, and Pancea emerged after the dissipation of reasonable amount of smoke that had appeared with the arrival of them, around where the fight happened. As said by Whis, they were not intimidated, even with the enormous power of Jiren being revealed and intended to tie him, Toppo, and Dyspo together, for the Pride Troopers were all in the same place. However, Goku has already re-emerged in his new form, which caught Jiren's attention, thus abruptly ending the actions of Team Universe 3 before they even started. Power Borareta was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. He was able to force base Gohan on the defensive and made him retreat as he used most of his stamina in his previous battles. He also proved to be able to block Gohan's Kamehameha without much hassle with his Eye Laser. After the match, Gohan recognized his strength, classifying him as worthy of being one of the warriors who remained until that time in the tournament. Techniques and Abilities *'Beam' - Borareta can release concentrated bursts of energy from your eyes. *'Punch' - Borareta can strike across long distances by extending his arms. Voice actors *Japanese: TBA *English: TBA Battles *Borareta vs. Gohan *Borareta vs. Vegeta Trivia *The name pun for this character seems to be a play on the Japanese word "Borareta" (ぼられた) which is a slang expression that means "Ripped off". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Robots Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters